RuneScape: The Jacob And Flamer Story CHAPTER 12
by Scape Fan1
Summary: More And More...ROW AND HO AGAIN, THAT'S THE SAILER'S WAY!


CHAPTER 12

CHAPTER 12

The evening wasn't such a good one for Flamer, she'd had an ambulance around to stitch up her slightly cracked forehead plus she was starting to get irritating pains in her stomach coming on now and then. During dinner time Danny and Flamer walked into the living room from the kitchen with two plates of food. Danny had taken Flamer in after the shocking encounter with Jacob. Oh god Danny, it's that pain again…said Flamer as she sat down at the table. Oh god not again replied Danny sitting down opposite her. Look I'm starting to get worried now, what if something is wrong with the baby?. Flamer said nothing and just stared at the ground till her face hardened again as she clutched her stomach. Flamer…murmured Danny, IT'S NOT THE BABY IS IT??. ER, Do I look heavily pregnant yet?. No, no course not sorry. Flamer's stomach was still thin to her luck. So um…what about Jacob? Asked Danny taking a sip of his wine. Oh don't get me started with him breathed Flamer as she threw her hands up in sarcasm and walked out of the room. Danny rolled his eyes and with a sigh he followed her into the kitchen. Flamer turned around facing Danny leaning on the sink. Flamer, you don't have to worry about him you know, he won't hurt you again…you're safe with me. Flamer eyed him, Oh please don't try the flirty charm with me she said rubbing her head. And what do you mean by that? Asked Danny folding his arms. Nothing…muttered Flamer fixing her eyes on the floor. NO, IF YOU'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY THEN SAY IT, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!. OH DANNY PLEASE DON'T SHOUT!… replied Flamer in a dodgy tone. WHY NOT? Danny shouted back. Because I'm gonna be sick! Shouted Flamer as she span around and threw up in the sink. Danny looked away with a look of disgust. Flamer took a few seconds of breathing holding her hair back before throwing up in the sink again, she leaned up and hugged Danny starting to cry. Coping with the smell, he hugged her tight knowing that her heart is just completely shattered.

Meanwhile over at the flat, Jacob was still crawled up in a ball on his bed hugging one of his old teddy bears that his mum got him when he was young. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jacob didn't flinch and just stayed in that position sobbing into the teddy. The doorbell rang again and then again. JACOB?, called a voice. Jacob knew it was Sniff but still he didn't flinch and just closed his eyes. Outside the flat, Sniff gave a sigh and thumped the door with his hand before turning and walking away.

The next morning, Jacob decided to get help with his temper problems and headed off to go see a doctor up the road. As he walked passed Danny's house, he saw Flamer putting the rubbish out outside the front door. He took a deep breath and jogged over to her. FLAMER, Flamer darted a look at him with wide eyes. GET AWAY, GET AWAY! She screeched backing away from him, PLEASE, PLEASE FLAMER I JUST WANT TO TALK TO YOU he shouted backing her into a wall. NO, NO! screamed Flamer putting her hands out in front of her and closing her eyes. OI! Shouted Danny as he walked out of the front door. GET YOUR FILTHY BODY AWAY FROM HER! He shouted grabbing Jacob by the collar and pushing him away. YEAH, ALRIGHT! Shouted Jacob smacking Danny's hand off the collar of his coat. I GET THE MESSAGE…he gave Flamer a doubtful look and walked off. You okay? Danny asked. Y-yeah…replied Flamer as the pair hugged.

Rose spotted Jacob as he walked back across the square. Jacob?, you alright? She asked as she ran up to him?. What would you care? Muttered Jacob with a frown. Oh Jacob don't black me out. YEAH, WELL YOUR MOTHER WARNED ME TO KEEP AWAY FROM YOU ANYWAY SO GOODBYE he shouted back. Rose sighed and rubbed her face in stress. Jacob tossed the keys into the lock and pushed the door open hard causing it to smack against the wall. He lobbed them onto the table, slammed the door shut as hard as he could and slumped himself onto the sofa frowning.

Hours past, and Flamer was slumped on the sofa staring at the wall in front of her. After a few seconds, she got up and walked up the stairs into the spare bedroom (where she was kipping) and grabbed a pair of socks from the drawer, she slipped them onto her feet along with her trainers and jogged back down the stairs heading for the front door. Going somewhere? Asked Danny as he walked into the hallway with a cigarette in his mouth. Y-yeah…going for a walk to clear me head replied Flamer. Oh okay…said Danny, call me if you need me. Flamer gave a smile of appreciation and walked out of the door shutting it behind her. The minute she closed the door her smile changed into a blank face. She opened up her handbag and took out an empty bottle of gin. She sighed and lobbed the bottle at the wall with a shriek of anger. As she stared at the smashed bottle on the ground with a frown, she zipped her bag back up and headed off to the general store. As she walked across the square, she zipped up her red leather jacket half way as the wind blowing away got colder. She walked into the store, picked up two bottles of gin and walked to the counter. The woman on the till gave her a funny look then started to tap at the till. You got something to say? Said Flamer giving her an evil look. The woman looked up at her and shook her head. Good, cos if you do then say it to me now so I can give you a smack in the teeth! Yobbed Flamer as she slammed the money into her hand and grabbed the bottles and walked out. Once outside she stood on the spot for a minute. As she unzipped her handbag and placed one of the bottles of gin inside a voice called her name. She quickly looked up and saw Yi jogging up to her. Er..um..hiya said Flamer in a dodgy tone as she quickly zipped up her bag. You alright? Asked Yi. Y-yeah why wouldn't I be. Well er…I heard about your bust up with Jacob. Um…I have to get back, I've got work to do said Flamer cutting in. She quickly walked off giving her a quick smile in the process. Yi turned around and watched her go with a confused face.

Flamer looked at the people behind her walking and shopping, and quickly crossed into the "Lumbridge Swamp". She slowly walked up the path and onto the green where a hill took her up to the edge overlooking the Thames. She remembered the times her and Jacob had here. In this spot. Their Love Spot they used to call it. She gulped and collapsed herself onto the grass and undid the lid of the gin bottle. She stared at it for a second then took a big long swing. She gulped it all down feeling the burning of it left in her throat. She started to cry her eyes out taking swigs of Gin every few seconds. Then as she swallowed her latest gulp she suddenly spotted a pickaxe by the empty rusty shed near her. She crawled over to it and picked it up. Frowning at it she took another swig of Gin before screwing the lid back on, and picking the pickaxe up and walking off with it. No one had noticed her carrying it as she crossed the square, let alone her drunkenly walk. She came across hers and Jacob's flat estate and opened the door to it. She held steady for a minute before drunkenly walking up the stairs holding onto the handrail. She reached hers and Jacob's flat and she unzipped the pocket of her leather jacket and took out a spare key. She shakily unlocked the door and walked in dragging along the pickaxe behind her. She checked all rooms and Jacob appeared to be out to her luck. When she walked into the living room she spotted a gang of loads of pictures of him and her that he must had just framed. She walked over to them. Ohh Jacob…not such a hard touch now are you…she said in an evil tone. She shakily picked up a picture of him and her and with a smirk she lobbed it against the wall and watched it smash to pieces. She then picked up another one and lobbed it back down onto the table and it also smashed to bits. She suddenly whooshed all of the pictures off the table with her hands with a loud sound of smashing. She looked down at the pile of smashed pieces of glass. She grabbed her bottle and took another great swig of Gin and then put it back down on the sofa and picked the pickaxe up again. She dragged herself over to the mirror and stared at herself looking plastered, with smudged mascara under her eyes accompanied by tear stains. She let out a screech of anger as she smashed the pickaxe into the mirror causing the glass to shatter and fall creating a pile by her feet. She gulped and started to fly the pickaxe all over the place, hurling cupalry off the table and smashing everything off the kitchen side. She then dropped the pickaxe and pushed the sofa onto it's front then moved over to the TV and knocked it to the ground causing the screen to smash to bits, started to pull out the wires with sudden sparks flying out. And then just to finish off she grabbed a mini statue which appeared to be Jacob's favourite off the side and repeatedly smashed it onto the side leaving it with no head or neck. She dropped the remaining of it onto the floor and then grabbed the bottle of Gin taking a great big swig. She walked drukenly to the door and turned around giving the completely destroyed room a look then with a smirk she walked out.

…**MORE TO COME…**


End file.
